The structures of a variety of products found in biologically active plants and insect secretions have been elucidated using mass spectrometry, nmr, and synthesis. An assay for MHPG sulfate has been developed using high pressure liquid chromatography. A microprocessor-based automatic signal detector has been developed for the LKB Mass Spectrometer.